Collection of one shots
by xxChase the French Patriotxx
Summary: The title sums it up sine I can only select four characters be knows these are OC X Ninja and Ninja x Ninja
1. July 雷

**Story Rating: M**

**Story Sexual Orientation: Homo**

**Story Pairing: Chay or Jase (take your pick or message me to decided on a permeate shipping name)**

**Story Setting: Chase's House**

Chase smiled at what was about to happen but first he had to prepare himself for it.

Chase walked into the bathroom and started the bath water. He waited for a few minutes for it to warm up and raise up three-fourths in the tub and turned off the water and made sure the drain was stopped so the water wouldn't go down.

He went into the cabinet and pulled out a body towel and a wash cloth, as he made his way back he yawned it was eight post meridiem and Jay would be home from work in a hour or so, when he got back to his tub he stepped in and sighed at the touch of the warm waters.

He smiled as the waters touched his body and cleaned him of his five month experiment, since he was French he tried a very old tradition of not showering. To his surprise there was no dirt that leaked into the tub showing that he hardly ever had dirt on him. Luckily though he got rid of that horrid stench.

He really prepared for this night this was the night Jay would be home from his week long business trip and he couldn't wait to have Jay back especially on this warm July Friday.

"I miss him…" his voice was low he didn't even have to be loud because he was alone, "might as well get prepared for tonight…" Chase reached under his legs and pulled his ass cheeks apart. He whimpered as he felt the water sink into his his hole but relaxed eventually and sunk into the waters. He looked down onto his chest, arms, and legs, he gently sighed, "why does he even like me?" He occasionally questioned his lover's love because he didn't love himself he had scares all over his body.

They were from multiple fights at Darkley's to protect Lloyd, fighting along side his brethren, and finally from that harsh mountain climbing accident. He thought that Jay was only in it for the sex but tonight he was gonna ask him.

There was one point when he thought Jay was a cutter from seeing his chest, arms, and legs but he found that he just had multiple accidents as a kid.

"I'm home love!" Jay's voice echoed through the house.

"Yeah I'm in the bathroom."

"Mind if I come in?"

"No but get the bedroom ready for tonight just like the candles please."

"Ok, baby."

Chase sighed again and checked to made sure his body was completely clean and spotless for his lover. He pulled on a fresh pair of grey boxers after he dried his body. He opened the bathroom door and walked toward his dimly lit bedroom. He pushed his door open and saw his prize, Jay was laying on his side with his right leg in mountain form, his upper body was up in a curving position and his right arm was bent in a sideways L position and his left was in a L turned to the left until it was up position, his trip had given him a small go tee on his chin Chase loved it when he saw facial hair on him.

"Ready?" Jay asked then winked at the younger male.

Chase approached the bed and felt nervous as Jay explored his body. In Jay's opinion Chase was the most beautiful thing in the world but he could tell his younger lover seemed different tonight... He noticed that the only time he ever saw Chase without long sleeve clothing on was when they were having sex, "we've done this fourthousand times over why are you nervous?" Jay asked sincerely.

"What do you see in this body?" The way he referred to it gave Jay pause the way he made his body sound like it was a piece of trash.

Jay hugged Chase tightly, "Chase I don't care if you have a million scars I love you no matter what and plus I think they're kinda sexy..."

"Really?"

"Yes now don't ever hide your feelings from me again ok?" Jay asked affectionately.

"Ok."

"Now onto business," Jay smirked at the boy and pulled him into a kiss showing that he wanted the short time they had together was passionate. As the heated kiss continued Jay and Chase's tongues fought for dominance but Chase being the more submissive one he simply let Jay win.

Jay smiled and pulled away, "I want you." He said affectionately then tugged at his lovers boxer briefs waist line.

"Ok," Chase pulled Jay's boxers down and his own, he laid back and waited for Jay.

Jay picked his weaker lover up and pushes him down on his lap. They both sat there for a moment quietly anticipating how this night would end.

Jay started off slow thrusting into his lover at a gentle pace to loosen him up so he could go buck wild later on into it.

Jay has memorised his lovers body inside and out because he wanted to make sure he got the same pleasure that Chase gave him.

He took a few slow thrusts causing his boyfriend to quiver with want for more he loved having Jay in him. Jay slowly pulled him off his hard rod then put the male flat on his stomach and lifted his butt high in the air.

Jay claimed his prize and pushed in again makings Chase hiss in want, "Jay fuck me..."

"What?"

"Please fuck me."

Jay leaned in and whispered into his lovers ear, "ok but remember you wanted this."

"Yeah please don't hold back."

"Ok."

Jay nipped his lovers ear as he fucked wildly into his lover Chase was moaning out loudly as his body was forced open from Jay's rough member. After Jay had loosened him up he was a animal with sex he was realising all his testosterone and tension inside the tight entrance.

Jay's heavy fucked when on for a few minutes causing for both of them to become sweaty. Soon Jay hit his peak and climaxed inside his lover and forced his climax out also causing his lover to release on the bed.

Jay looked at the grey ninja's sweaty body, "you're so good."

Chase blushed, "Good?"

"Scratch that you're great." He kissed the back of his lovers neck and they stayed like that until the both passed out feeding off each other's warmth.


	2. August 火

It was a warm August Wednesday Chase and Kai now were always so sleepy there ninja jobs had made them tired that's one and two Kai took an internship at Borg Industries because his boyfriend was also doing it.

They quietly walked into the house to see that the other ninjas weren't home. It was a surprise to both of them so they went to the kitchen knowing Nya would leave a note for them.

They quietly went into the kitchen and found the note on the fridge Chase took it and read it aloud, "dear brother we went out for a few hours we'll be home soon love you. -Nya."

"Well we have plenty of alone time together now what should we do?" Kai asked.

"I I think it's time…"

"You really think you're ready?"

"Yeah Kai." Chase placed a gentle kiss on his cheek."

Kai leaned on the wall and his muscled arms looked amazing in Chase's opinion, the way the new uniform pants were tight around his crotch got him excited, "I'll be waiting in the bedroom." Kai said then kissed Chase's nose and walked to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Chase calmed himself and repeated in his head, 'this is gonna be great this is gonna be great... Just gotta relax and trust Kai,'

he let out a sigh of relief then walked towards his closed room door.

Chase smiled at the site before him Kai's right arm rested behind his head that was leaning to his right with his eyes closed, and the stubble on his face looked sexy to him, his left arm rested on left leg, and his legs were spread far apart causing his boxer briefs to ride up and become tight around his cock.

Chase walked up more noticing all the black smith scars Kai had on his body, Chase all the while was removing his clothes while he walked. When he got to Kai he was in only his boxers and didn't mind that at all.

He looked at Kai's slightly hairy chest then kissed his own trail down till he came to the pointed patch of hair leading to Kai's briefs, he lightly nibbled on the pubic hair then the waist line of his briefs until he finally got the courage to pull the briefs down to show the large erect cock.

Quickly but gently he got Kai's large erection into his mouth. He lapped his tongue along the shaft and sucked hard. Kai couldn't believe how much pleasure he was feeling his boyfriend's mouth felt so warm along his shaft and he watched quietly as he continued his amazing technique.

As Chase continued he licked the head and made sure he slobbered over it because he knew what was gonna happen. He continued and left more spit on it. Soon enough he pulled off and let Kai's member cool down from the intense heat for a moment because he wanted Kai's cock deep inside him tonight. "I want you to fuck me." Was his simple statement.

"Ok get on all fours." Kai stated.

Chase climbed onto the bed and got on all fours like he was told Kai got between his legs and used his left hand to position his fat, wet cock head at chases tight entrance and used his free hand to place it on his lovers right arse cheek, "you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," Kai rested his head on Chase's back, "I love you." He raised his body up then thrusted into Chase, "so tight."

"Courtesy of the virgin arse hole I got let's make this count tonight ok?" Chase asked then whimpered when Kai gently rocked showing agreement "Ugh Kai it's so big!" Chase yelled.

Kai started thrusting wildly giving Chase half of his full force, instead of the moans he expected Chase to make all he got were small whimpers of pain from the smaller boy. Kai felt bad and he felt like a shite lover he wanted pleasure but he wanted his boyfriend to love this as much as he did not regret giving himself to Kai, so he thrusted a little bit slower and placed his hand on Chase's member.

The boy made a moan of bliss on contact which made Kai smile then work his hand along the length, "Agghh KAI more please!" Kai heard the boys moans of want and decided to take it to the next level, he began thrusting at a faster pace and finally hit that bundle of nerves which made his boyfriend scream in pleasure.

"I finally found it!" Kai said excitedly then repeatedly thrusted into that spot, he used his right hand to smack Chase's right arse cheek.

"Ugh Kai," he moaned, "did you just smack my ass?"

Kai stopped moving all together, "maybe..."

"I like it do it again."

Kai smacked his boyfriend's ass again causing him to moan in pleasure. Who would've thought that Chase would love getting his arse smacked but it made Kai happy to see Chase receiving pleasure, "Kai move again."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Kai started to thrust again bringing Chase more pleasure, Kai started working Chase's cock which only made Chase feel all the more pleasure. Kai kept going at a faster and harder pace making Chase become very loud.

Chase felt his eyes widen and every muscle in his body clenched as he climaxed. Kai felt himself getting close also and since he didn't want to finish after Chase's lover's high, he pounded with his full energy and Chase kept screaming in pleasure, finally he climaxed inside of Chase and made his lover feel a flooding sensation within him but he wasn't complaining.

Kai slipped out and kissed Chase's cheek, "thank you..."

"For what?"

Kai pulled Chase into a hug then got cuddled in with him, "for letting me be your first," he gently kissed Chase's forehead.

"I'm glad you were my first."

Soon enough both of them passed out in the most comfortable way to them, and they would show affection to each other in their sleep.


	3. December 氷

Chase moaned in bliss as Zane thrusted wildly hitting his G-spot over and over again, he looked out to see December's snow and could only smile as he felt that warm feeling tingle inside him, "UGGH ZANE ITS SO BIG HARDER PLEASE."

The android picked up his pace going faster than he ever went before. Chase was awestruck he couldn't believe how well doctor Julian had designed him Zane was literally a human man the way doctor Julian was able to design him to the anatomy of a man perfectly was astonishing he also wasn't to shy about giving Zane plenty of length and mass down there and also about giving him that perfect ass all fan boys-girls wanted.

Zane could even work his brain ten-times faster than anyone else's could he could document, estimate, and calculate everything, with that ability he was able to discover the perfect sex style for Chase he found that it made him climax slower and bring him more pleasure than Chase could process. "Do you think you'll be able to move after we're done?" Zane asked as Chase made his body go up and down while Zane thrusted in synch.

"Yeah, why?" Chase's body was close to climax so his voice was cracking already.

"Cause I wan't you to top me after we're done after I climax I'll flip our positions. That ok?"

"Yeah."

Zane felt his climax erupt inside his shorter boyfriend and he brought him into a kiss. Their kiss was heated, passionate, and loving. When they separated Chase got off Zane's lap and got the feeling of being empty and his body being cold but he wasn't complaining Zane's ice powers caused this and he knew it wasn't his fault.

"I'm gonna clean up I'll be right back." Chase said then walked into the bathroom. He quietly cleaned his insides with a paper towel and let out low whimpers as Zane's essence leaked out of him, it was cold as ice but a liquid it shocked Chase but he didn't care.

Soon as he walked out of the bathroom he looked to see Zane standing up with his back to him, Zane's boxer briefs sagged a little revealing half his arse and he was doing the shoulder stretch. Chase got into a crouching position and snuck up to Zane then stood up and wrapped his arms around Zane's waist, "you looks so cute." Chase said while grinding his member agains Zane's arse.

"T-thanks." Zane was blushing like a tomato as the male went faster.

"I'm gonna pull your briefs down ok?"

"Yes."

Chase pulled his own and his lover's boxers off. He grabbed a bottle of lotion from off the floor and spread it along his large member then pressed it against Zane's puckered entrance, "fuck me."

Chase did exactly what Zane told him too and pushed his large erection into Zane then slowly thrusted getting loud moans from Zane.

In a way Chase was a robot he was able to analyse Zane's reactions in his own way and eventually found that Zane loved it fast an hard, so Chase went without mercy hitting Zane's G-spot with every thrust. He was so sure someone would hear the both of them moaning loudly but they got lucky and weren't heard, "Chase I'm almost there!" Zane yelled wanting even more of Chase.

"I know Zane me too!" Chase went as fast and as hard as he possibly could and saw every muscle in Zane's body tense and saw Zane's climax leak out. Chase leaned on the older man's back and felt Zane's arse clench around his cock and force his climax out. Chase had a smile of satisfaction on his face as he climaxed and heard Zane's moans of want for more as his body was flooded.

Chase slipped out of Zane and helped the older man who was limping to get to bed. Soon enough Zane was resting on the bed with Chase cuddling him, "love you." Zane said.

"Love you more." Chase replied

"No I love you more."

"No I love yyoouu more."

The battle of the "I love you's" went on for a few minutes and they both fell asleep feeling cold due to Zane's ice powers but their fire place was going and it kept them alive.


End file.
